robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Back
Part One-Deleted. So, I had just joined Roblox. I thought the games were a little bit crappy, but then I found a game called Deleted. For some strange reason, there was a play button. I was like 'what the hell you can't play content deleted games'. Weirdly, the creator's name was t30n_ b3c. So I went on the game, and you will not believe what happened next.. The game was pitch black, with no music. I walked for a while until I came across this head. Its eyes were bleeding and it had its mouth wide open in shock. I decided to go in closer. When I got so close i could click it, this appeared in the chat: kcab nrut I decided to see what would happen if you reversed all the letters, and this appeared: turn back I was so freaked out. I was shaking with fear, and a cold chill went down my spine. Then, this appeared in the chat: Ibba si txen. It was reversed differently this time, and this is what it meant: Abbi is next. I was super scared. I was like 'what the heck abbi is my best friend she will not get hacked by you' . Then it said: Ym eman si suomynonA. Backwards that said 'my name is anonymous.' Before I had time to freak out, My computer screen went black. When I logged on again, my account had no head, no arms, no legs and only a floating body which was black and splattered with blood. My username had changed to 'Turn Back' and My status said 'reversable'. All My friends had gone, and I was being sent hundreds of thousands of friend requests from the same person. t30n_b3c. Part Two- Reality I knew that this wasn't a prank, so I was super scared. I tried to log off, but it would not work. I couldn't change my look, name or status without getting deleted. Suddenly, I heard a tap on the window. I looked outside but no one was there. Instead, there was graffiti on my window in blood. It said: LOCK THE DOORS, I WILL STILL GET YOU. Then it said 'From t30n_b3c.' I was like WTF WHAT IS THIS?! Suddenly, a screaming noise came from outside the house... Chapter Two I didn't dare to downstairs. I knew something bad would happen. But then my father...,HE OPENED THE FRICKING DOOR!!! And in the blink of an eye, I saw a blood stain on the floor outside the door. A figure was standing in place of my father. He had the scariest face. His mouth was wide open in shock and his eyes were bleeding...just like the head in the game! He had a knife in his hands and a shotgun in his pocket. On his shirt it said..t30n_b3c. Chapter Three 'Hello Child.' He said. He sounded like something from a horror movie. He got out his knife so I ran to my parents bedroom. Not that I had any parents anymore. I only went in there because I knew they had a collection of knifes and guns as well. I grabbed one quickly and ran out, ready to face the psychopath... Chapter four I came running towards the villain. He aimed his knife at me, and threw. Somehow I dodged it and shot a bullet at him. He howled in pain but endured the hit. He aimed again. He hit me and I almost got killed. I staggered and stabbed him once more. T30n_b3c has been defeated. Epilogue I was at my father's funeral. 'I hope he has a nice time in heaven.' Said the church person. 'Remember, he got killed by an online game, so watch out...you never know how many psychopaths are on your favourite game.' Suddenly, I saw someone behind me. They had a gun in their pocket and a knife in their hands.... t30n_b3c lives to kill another day.